epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Superman vs Joseph Stalin: Epic Rap Battles of The Universe
Oh, hey, welcome to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe. I honestly don't have much to say. This battle was suggested by both TCalderon and Drakan95. While TCalderon doesn't have any battles posted, definitely check out Drakan's Cartoon vs History series if you haven't seen or heard of it! It has some very good battles! Anyways, let's get right into this battle! "DC's most iconic superhero, Superman, and Russian dictator, Joseph Stalin, battle it out to see which "Man of Steel" is superior." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! SUPERMAN! VS! STALIN! BEGIN! Superman: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's the true Man of Steel: the real deal! You're just known for killing your people while I'm getting worldwide appeal! For ruling your union for two decades, you never once let it prosper! But I'll make sure to beat you so bad it's like I was your father! After I'm done, you'll be looking like your own left arm So that this hideous Lex Luthor will never cause any more harm! I'm an icon! Just the thought of your 'stache is downright Bizzaro! Bet you're going to hide in your office for days again after suffering from my blows! Stalin: You really think I'm going to be defeated by some pasty alien?! This looks like a job for the almighty Stalin! You have that "S" on your chest, but you'll still be hopeless when battling me! 'Cause I'll take you out completely like what I did to Trotsky! And I'll make it quick, even faster than the Flash Unlike you in the DCEU, I'm actually rocking a real mustache! The Nazis didn't last long in my country, and neither would you and your Justice League! Face it, your attempts to rap are more of a failure than 64 & your Quest for Peace! Stay in your Lane! I'm spitting disses colder than the lands of Russia itself! I left Marx in history books, while your comics collect dust on a store's shelf! Superman: You're in history books, alright, but it's only because of your horrible deeds Starving entire populations just because something doesn't satisfy your needs! You can't last a day without killing, even after you were deceased! I suggest that you stop wasting time in this battle and actually go take care of your family! Stalin: How many times do I have to say that I couldn't care less about my son and wife? It's Doomsday for this Boy Scout! With these Kryptonite I'm spitting, I'll quickly end this strife! I'll end your life and make your legacy blow up like what happened to your home planet! Dissing me for murdering people? Tell that to Zod's snapped neck! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo is then blasted by Superman's laser beams) AAAAH! RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! Who won? Superman Stalin Hints for the next battle SpongeBob SquarePants in Battle - ERBoS.png VS.png Edgar Allan Poe Title Card.gif Hints for the premiere of a new series Lightningbolt.jpg VS.png Rainbow.png Category:Blog posts